Mistaken Identity
Lobby - Galo Towers The main lobby for the Galo Towers is situated on the first floor from which the ten towers, all white edifices of varying heights bunched together, may be accessed. The room is spacious with maroon carpeting covering white marble floors, separated by a small solarium and two fountains. The front desk stretches along the south wall where a number of protocol droids are prepared to assist visitors and residents alike. The towers are also guarded by a small CorSec office at the north wall. Most of the first floor is dominated by three high class restaurants and a popular nightclub, while on the far wall a row of lifts are prepared to take people to any of the towers. Har Sendo stands in the center of the spacious lobby, watching the crowd as they pass. He's standing alone, watching, mildly disoriented. Into the lobby of the Galo Towers steps the Rodian bounty hunter, Greedo. His snout twitches and his ears rotate just a bit as he steps off to the right of the front entrance, scanning the crowd with his gleaming blue-green eyes. His suckery, slender fingers hang near the holstered pistol near his hip. Har Sendo watches the Rodian as he enters the lobby. He frowns slightly, and edges toward cover. He mentally berates himself for travelling so lightly... Greedo keeps looking around the lobby, watching as people come and go. His head tilts and his snout puckers in frustration as he continues scanning the crowd. Har Sendo slides behind an old couple, and steps with them for a moment, then behind a large pillar. He grimaces as a small round droid stubs his toe when he isn't looking. He peers slowly around the pillar to watch the Rodian. Greedo swivels his ears atop his bristly head as he spies someone he thinks might be his quarry, but then, just as quickly, he loses sight of the Corellian. He draws his pistol from its holster, keeping it at the ready while walking further into the lobby, scanning the crowd for his elusive prey. "Solo is a slippery one." Har Sendo steps back from the droid as it chirps indignantly at him for standing in the precise place it wanted to polish. He glowers down at it and then looks up realising he's been flushed from cover. Greedo sets glossy blue-green eyes upon the Corellian and hums approvingly. He begins raising the gun level with the man's chest. He stops within about four feet and says, in Basic: "You are becoming sluggish, Solo." Har Sendo his eyes widen in anticipation... and then he says in Basic... "Solo? You've got the wrong Corellian... " Greedo tilts his head. "Do I? You closely match his description. Tell me your name." He keeps the blaster pistol aimed at Sendo. Har Sendo’s adam's apple wavers slightly, and sweat beads at his forehead. "My name is Har Sendo. I've never met anyone named Solo before," he says in Basic, keeping his hands at shoulder level. "Har Sendo," the Rodian hoots, puckering his snout. "A poor disguise for the name. Olok the Flayer will pay me, either way. He is blind." Har Sendo says, "Olok the who? He's blind? If he's blind why are you going through all the trouble of tracking this 'Solo' person down? If it's because you really want to get this Solo person, than I'm sorry to say, that I'm really not him. If however you're just in it for the money, then I have to inquire why you went to all the trouble of coming here to track him down..." "Olok the Flayer's lack of eyesight does not forgive the debts you incurred, Solo," the Rodian replies in Basic. "I came here because you came here. I *am* in it for the money. But Olok has waited three months for repayment, and you have failed to make good. If you have 1,500 credits, provide it to me, and I will see that your account is settled." Har Sendo frowns... "1500 credits... now you should explain to me why I should settle the debts of a man I've never even met. Unless you're just robbing me, in which case, at least have the honour to tell me you're robbing me." After a few moments of silence, Greedo draws back slightly, puckering his snout. "Robbing you? You really *aren't* Solo, are you? The proper Han Solo would either pay me, or provide a recklessly smug response, seeking to provoke me into rash action. You behave meekly. Poor prey." He huffs, lowering the pistol's barrel. "You had best hope no one else makes a similar mistake. Not all hunters are as reasonable as I." Har Sendo sighs visibly. He drops his hands, then raises one to wipe his forehead. "I probably would have given a snide remark, if I wasn't unarmed. Thank you, sincerely, for not shooting me, though. That would be a bit more than I could handle right now." Greedo bobs his snout, then holsters his blaster pistol and strides off toward the exit, muttering in Rodian as he goes. Har Sendo he raises his hand and shouts in Basic... "Hey, if I meet this Solo character, how should I contact you?" Greedo stops, glancing back toward Har Sendo. "You had best steer clear of this, Corellian. However, if you are feeling reckless, you may contact me on Ord Mantell." With that, he walks on toward the exit. Har Sendo breathes a sigh of relief and slumps against the gleaming pillar. The cleaning droid has long gone. He looks around, wondering why Corsec did not attempt to interfere with the attempted assassination. He resolves to find this Solo character and find out why the Bounty Hunter had them confused... oh, and perhaps make a credit or two off from the bloke. Category:Reach of the Empire Logs